


Hot and Cold

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, extremes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 14: How does your character react to extreme temperature changes such as extreme hot or cold?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: How does your character react to extreme temperature changes such as extreme hot or cold?

_This is ridiculous!_ Kell thought to herself, trying to wrap the giant wool blanket that Bull had brought with them tighter around herself. _We're in the damned desert! It shouldn't be this cold!_

But it was and no matter how hard she tried to get warm, Kell just couldn't stop shaking. All day she had been nauseus from the heat of the Western Approach, and in fact had nearly passed out after the fighting to take Griffon's Wing Keep from the Venatori. Heat stroke, according to Dorian, and off she'd been whisked into some shade with a large canteen of water and well meaning friends checking on her incessently.

And now? Now that the sun had gone down and the blasted heat had finally dissapated? Now it was too damned cold!

"Hey, Boss, how ya doing?"

Bull pulled the flap back of the tent that had been erected for her and was shocked to see her shivering with cold, her lips turning a pale grey, almost blue colour. _Holy shit!_ He entered the tent carefully so as not to stand too tall and knock it down. "Boss, you okay?"

Kell looked up at the giant and tried to smile, but instead just clattered her teeth at him. "N-not r-r-really."

Bull sat carefully, then pulled her gently into his lap. He knew she wasn't completely comfortable with him yet, but she was going to need this. He folded his arms around her and held her close to his chest.

She struggled a bit at first, until the heat the emanated from his body began to seep past the blanket around her and permeate her skin. It felt good, so damned good, that for now she could deal with being held.

"So," Bull began after a few minutes of quiet. "Not so good with hot or cold, huh?"

Kellina chuckled. "Guess not."

"So no dragging you back to Seheron with me. Bummer."

"Nope. Guess you'll just have to stay here with me instead."

Bull looked down at the relatively small form curled up in his lap and smiled softly. "Yeah. I guess so."


End file.
